<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【無配對】碎裂的冬日一角 by Nagiharako</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570268">【無配對】碎裂的冬日一角</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiharako/pseuds/Nagiharako'>Nagiharako</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JG, Oh JG [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prisoners (2013)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiharako/pseuds/Nagiharako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>點文：夏天、冰淇淋、白色<br/>我本意真的是想寫凱勒洛基CP向的，請看著我的眼睛<br/>洛基安娜親情向</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JG, Oh JG [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【無配對】碎裂的冬日一角</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　又是大雪紛飛的季節，不像小說中常被描述的好運，事實上天寒地凍並不會讓犯罪消停。這一年繼續蟬聯局中破案王的大衛洛基警探在結案報告中落下最後一筆，眉間的皺紋才總算是消了一些下去。<br/>
　　而想起女孩的存在這件事則最終抹去了他臉上總說會嚇哭幼童的嚴肅表情。目光從文件中轉向，坐在一旁的女孩乖巧的晃著腿，像不知道能不能說話似的歪頭看他。<br/>
　　多佛家的女孩在那一年的冬天之後就這樣賴上了他，虧得她的長時間陪伴，洛基警探基於對犯罪者的暴力與粗話所收到的大量投訴在這幾年內已然降低了數量。套句隊長的話，讓洛基這種明明讓警局背上很多壓力卻又用破案率打人臉的討厭鬼學會收斂，多佛家倒是盡心盡力在洗清自己的汙名、幫助世界。</p><p>　　畢竟在這個小地方，究竟是已經死掉的孩童綁架犯比較嚇人、還是看似好鄰居卻暴打虐待低智者的傷害犯比較可怖，還是沒人能說得準。</p><p>　　所幸小地方還能稱得上純樸，沒人會在女孩面前說些什麼。也或許是因為大家都不想想承受被洛基警探那雙沒有情緒的大眼睛死死盯著瞧的後果。別看他那張臉總是笑著的模樣，他的上臂可能比每個長舌婦的脖子都還要粗，沒人想跟那指節上的紋身近距離接觸。<br/>
　　所以就算多佛家的男主人被關在監獄裡過著他漫長的刑期、就算多佛家的女主人因為創傷記憶而常常顯得瘋癲，多佛家的孩子們倒是活得挺有韌性，在仍舊不時想著要離開這裡出人頭地啊但我為何還在這裡的前暴力警探照護之下緩慢恢復著生活。</p><p>　　情緒不穩定的臥床母親以及一肩扛起家庭的長兄無暇顧及，好在小安娜在長時間的復健之後憑著幼童強大的代謝能力進度喜人的恢復了過來。死裡逃生的她沒有什麼印象或許是不幸中的萬幸，她只是偶爾會在夜裡更加害怕，害怕像那時一樣沉沉睡去彷彿再也起不來。<br/>
　　每當這種時候她都會偷偷拿起家裡的電話打給洛基。就算只是電話答錄音，只要聽見洛基的聲音她就能夠感到安心，就像那時，那個老奶奶一邊哄著她一邊往她手中戳刺的時候，她罕見的感受到了危機－－就是在那個時候她第一次聽見了洛基的聲音。<br/>
　　啞啞的、有點兇，像大狗狗在低吠。她把這件事放在心底。<br/>
　　偶爾，在她運氣好的時候，洛基會接起電話，用有點不耐煩的語氣哄她睡。電話答錄音裡洛基的聲音一板一眼，但當洛基實際上跟她說電話的時候，那種有點啞啞的、有點兇兇的聲音，更能讓她得到一夜好眠。<br/>
　　夢中的怪物想要咬她的手臂，深咖啡色的大狗一嚼一嚼的撕裂了牠。大狗的眼睛是漂亮的藍色，像她的寶物彈珠一樣的透明藍。</p><p>　　而她的最寶貝的藍色彈珠又恰恰就像洛基警探的藍色眼睛。那個男人漫不經心的抓住她的手，感覺很粗魯又很小心。</p><p>　　洛基警探出了名的矛盾。沒人知道洛基警探怎麼能夠一邊當破案王、一邊當風紀吊車尾，沒人知道洛基警探怎麼能夠一邊滿嘴粗話頂撞上級痛揍罪犯、一邊把襯衫扣到最上、頭髮梳得一絲不苟。<br/>
　　就像沒人知道洛基警探是哪來的點子在深冬裡帶著曾經的小被害人去速食店吃蛋捲冰淇淋。<br/>
　　這幾乎可以說是最廉價的一種討好的方式，更不客氣一點的小孩還可能直接拒絕。速食店的老舊暖氣吃力的運轉，玻璃門面外是遍地的白，哪個奇怪的人會在這種天氣吃這種白呼呼冰涼涼東西呀，這種事也只有洛基這種孤家寡人不解風情的人才做得出，連店員都忍不住多確認了兩句訂單。<br/>
　　然而安娜就是那個奇怪的女孩。她窩在洛基的懷裡一舔一舔的把冰淇淋吃完，有一搭沒一搭的跟洛基分享她今天發生的大小事，覺得冷就往洛基懷裡多蹭蹭。<br/>
　　洛基把下巴放在女孩頭頂，想著孩子長真快啊這都幾年而已，很快這種坐姿就會變得嗑手嗑腳了吧，而且凱勒看到可能會覺得我在性騷擾他女兒。<br/>
　　三兩口把自己的冰淇淋吞下，洛基拿濕紙巾幫安娜擦手，佔了凱勒的父親形象這件事多少還是有給他帶來一點微弱的罪惡感。但這嚴格來說也不是他主動去爭取的，而就算可以假釋，凱勒的刑期也還有十多年呢。<br/>
　　一邊對自己進行毫無意義的辯解，洛基牽起安娜的手準備送她回家。</p><p>　　滿地反射的陽光幾乎能致盲，白雪似溶未溶的時刻吸收空氣中更多的熱量，連全套冬服的洛基都忍不住打了個寒顫。<br/>
　　「……下次吃冰還是等夏天吧。」<br/>
　　他的語氣幾乎帶點心虛，安娜看上去倒毫不在意，小手捏了捏他的掌心。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>